


Where Are You, Angel?

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Oikawa Tooru, Angst and Tragedy, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Oikawa Tooru in Denial, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Tragic Romance, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: One day Kageyama disappears from everyone’s lives, here we shall see the impact it has on everyone he’s ever interacted with, but more or less how it affects the ones he was bonded with.Based upon this prompt - write a story inspired by the song you are listening to.Song - EXO - Universe
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Where Are You, Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not leave it as is, or I might involve other character perspectives, which would be kinda fun if I were to do so. This is just an exercise for me to write more on Oikawa/Kageyama and stuff and to improve in writing a little more poetically. 
> 
> It’s up to you if you want more.

_"I’ll search the universe_

_Until I can find you again."_

> _**Universe, EXO** _

* * *

The world, the universe, seemed to be the enemy as the desperation in Oikawa’s eyes shone like a bar of gold, as he moved like a flash of lightning with Iwaizumi on his tail to make sure the other didn't do anything too rash, he too felt like the air had changed around Karasuno’s school. 

For Iwaizumi could feel the sun setting as if saying goodbye, as if someone was saying goodbye to all of them. It only made Iwaizumi want to punch the air, hell, punch himself for not texting Kageyama that often. He could feel the guilt slither inside his stomach, the bad feeling he’d had when he’d heard Sugawara cry on Oikawa’s call with him, it never ceased to go away and lingered like it knew Iwaizumi should be at fault for this.

And maybe it had been the mere fact that Suga had called them, which has them in this predicament of searching for Kageyama. Oikawa had brushed the other off, that is before he heard the way Suga’s voice breaks on the phone like shattered glass, Suga had broken down on the phone with Oikawa before Oikawa could feel his own mind try to understand what Mr. Refreshing had just said. 

For now, Iwaizumi can only run around with Oikawa as they explore Karasuno, Iwaizumi didn’t want to believe it either, but he knew Oikawa was in denial, the truth hurts when he’s facing the gravity of the situation. 

Kageyama couldn’t just disappear like he was cut out of a picture, no, that wasn’t feasible, yet Iwaizumi and Oikawa both stop at the gym, not only did they see Dachi and Sugawara standing there, but their other members too. 

They could hear the loud shouting that came from Tanaka which was oozing with anger and desperation, similar to what Oikawa was feeling. Then there was Tsukishima who was quietly brooding to himself as Yamaguchi looked at his friend worriedly and held onto him to maybe let him know they’d find Kageyama, even if he himself was scared and looked like he’d cry once the day ended. 

Hinata and Nishinoya were both unusually quiet and seem to be whispering to Suga, the two looked defeated as their shoulders were slumped and the motivation that’s usually in the two who most often were the brightest of the group have now turned out to be ones who looked like they’d been beaten up by the news the most. 

And then there was Daichi and Sugawara who seemed to calm Tanaka down enough that the bald-headed boy just sits by Nishinoya, the anger that the other had let out has him looking down at the floor now. Oikawa and Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what had happened to Karasuno’s once lively team, for they looked like broken shells that washed up on the ocean, forced out by the waves of the earth. 

So utterly broken, the opposite of the irrational emotions that were bubbling inside of Oikawa’s mind, which has him dragging Iwaizumi by his hand and walking towards the gym’s entrance, to the crowd of individuals who have lost something dear to them.

For no reason at all, Kageyama Tobio had been taken from them. 

The disgusting thoughts of murder, suicide, kidnapping, the possibilities were endless, as he couldn’t have just vanished into thin air like the world snapped its fingers to take Kageyama away from them as punishment. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s footsteps can be heard loud and clear as the two step on the dirt, not caring that now the whole team of Karasuno were looking at them with their lifeless eyes that were warped with grief, anger, and the inevitable confusion. 

Oikawa’s the one whose voice causes the whole group to freeze and tremble with fear, for how strange it was to hear Oikawa speak with little to no change from his usual demeanor, the reality hasn’t set in Oikawa and Iwaizumi can only shake his head at his best friend. 

“So, where’s the last time you’ve seen, Tobio-chan?” The way Oikawa’s looking at them, expecting them to give him the answer he so desires, god, could Karasuno be any more dense. Kageyama had to still be in Miyagi, there was the chance the other had maybe gotten lost somewhere, or his parents took him god knows where. Naive and young, Oikawa was, because Daichi can see it as clear as water, that Oikawa was outright denying the concept of Kageyama going missing. 

And Suga is also the one to walk right down towards the two and he brings out an object, a sleek phone. It was obviously Kageyama’s. 

Suga looks at Oikawa with a meek and sad expression painted all over the silver haired boy who shouldn’t look like that, no, Mr. Refreshing should be telling Oikawa it was a joke, if anything from Kageyama who wanted to mess with his senpais and his team. But Suga’s facial expression doesn’t change, nor does it help that Suga was holding out the phone for Oikawa. 

“The last person he had messaged was _you_ , Oikawa-san.” Suga glances at Iwaizumi with an apologetic look in his eyes, as if he knew what was going through Oikawa’s head and how the other third year would react. Iwaizumi simply gives Suga a nod of acknowledgement, a gesture that tells Suga that Iwaizumi will control Oikawa if the other considers bursting into rage or if he continues to deny the unfortunate truth. 

What. Haha. That couldn’t be true, haha, Oikawa could feel his stomach turn at the words that came out of Suga’s mouth. The nausea and anger were now meshing together, Oikawa felt like he was going to throw up. 

Because he immediately grabs his phone out of his sweatpants pockets, rapidly unlocks his phone and looks into his messages as he compares it to Kageyama’s phone. 

For his phone showed nothing, Kageyama’s shows that it _had_ been sent.

Oikawa’s eyes stare at the two phones, his eyes widen, but then his brows furrow. It didn’t make sense, because the message he saw on Kageyama’s phone not only was cryptic, but made no sense. 

The message read: _I like you, Oikawa-san._

And Oikawa throws both the phones to the floor out of frustration and confusion, Iwaizumi leans over to pick both phones up, as Daichi and Suga both wonder if Oikawa was going to blame himself for Kageyama’s disappearance. 

But no, Oikawa wasn’t upset, no, he was furious. 

Okay, maybe furious was an understatement, because his face was flushed and he didn’t need to read a confession from Kageyama, when his Tobio-chan was missing! The very same kouhai who looked up to him from middle school to now, god, he wasn’t here so that Oikawa could tell him that Kageyama’s feelings were valid and he had no right to just disappear! 

It wasn’t fair, if anything all Oikawa could do was laugh, a laugh that finally showed he’d accepted the fact that Kageyama truly had vanished. His laughter just made Daichi and Suga flinch, just as Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa for throwing both his and Kageyama’s phone to the floor like a child throwing a tantrum. Iwaizumi would slap him once they left Karasuno, but for now he watches Oikawa laugh rather hysterically. 

“Hahahahaha, ironic isn’t it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa focuses on looking up at the sky, the colors of it were somewhere between orange and pink, well, Oikawa wanted it to rain. He didn’t want to cry in front of Iwaizumi, especially in front of Karasuno’s captain and Mr. Refreshing-kun. If it rained, at least he’d know that the earth itself would be grieving with them all. But no, the sky looked like it was telling them to leave and never come back. It made Oikawa put his hand in the air, holding it out as if believing Kageyama was suffering in the sky, being held captive by the tragedy of life and death. 

“What’s ironic, you idiot, don’t throw others phones or your own for that matter!” 

Hah, at least Iwaizumi wasn’t breaking down like everyone else was, but Oikawa knew better that Iwaizumi would be holding his guilt so very close to his heart, that’s just the kind of guy Iwaizumi was. He kept things to himself, only Oikawa could pry it out of him, but Oikawa himself wasn’t in the mood to do so.

“He actually admitted his feelings to me, hah, of course when I can’t even see him or be with him, the world hates me, doesn’t it?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, because right then, oh, right then Oikawa was spilling a bit of his own feelings about Kageyama. It wasn’t a joke, not even a game, to Oikawa he took Kageyama’s message to his heart and most likely would cherish those words.

“After all this time,” Oikawa starts to whisper, “I’d tease him and annoy him, but he somehow was always on my mind, now he’s gone.”

He was gone, all Oikawa could do was stare into the sky, hold his hand out as if asking the universe to give him back. All Oikawa wanted was for whoever or whatever it was to give Kageyama back, it's written all over Oikawa’s posture and face, while Daichi and Suga wait for Oikawa to say something to them.

  
  


Kageyama Tobio was lost somewhere, no one would ever know where.

The wet tears that slowly made its way down Oikawa’s cheeks, he could taste the salt on his lips as he let his tears roll down like a waterfall. He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and lifts it into the air just as he had done before, he gives a weak smile to Suga and Daichi.

“He’s out there, somewhere, we’ll find him, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ended up writing this instead of writing my KnB/Haikyuu crossover Seijoh Kageyama AU and tbh this ain't too bad...i'm realizing how FMA has influenced me in this, anyways enjoy whatever the hell this is tbh.


End file.
